Chronic of Leila
by J.Ann57
Summary: Disciple de Cloud Nine, Leila Farah intègre l'Ordre Noir pour y devenir une exorciste a part entière. Mais le passé trouble de la jeune rousse va piquer la curiosité de beaucoup de gens.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges courait a toute vitesse dans les couloirs sombres et familier de la citadelle, elle avait l'impression que son cœur et ces poumons allaient exploser, elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne et qu'elle ne revienne jamais … jamais … Ce mot sonnait comme une condamnation pour elle, une implacable vérité qu'elle avait refusée d'admettre et qui lui explosais a présent au visage. Soudain la rousse détecta du mouvement a sa droite, trop chamboulée pour réagir correctement elle ne s'écarta pas assez tôt et sentit une main saisir son bras arrêtant ainsi la jeune fille dans sa course. C'était lui. Le cœur de la rouge ce serra et elle sentit sa gorge ce nouer, de toute les personnes présente dans la citadelle il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui. Lui, lui seul qui était capable de la retenir, lui a qui elle pouvait céder n'importe quoi sans aucun regret. Lui et ces yeux francs et doux qui une fois posés sur elle pouvaient illuminer son monde si sombre. Ces yeux …_

_- Pardon … murmura la rousse en détournant les yeux._

_- Non ! Répliqua le jeune homme en attrapent les mains de sa tendre Némésis._

_Yeux dans les yeux, la jeune fille le suppliait du regard de ne pas la lâcher alors que toutes les cellules de son corps lui dictés le contraire, il fallait qu'elle parte, pour elle comme pour lui. Le jeune homme lui sourit tristement, il savait ce qu'elle allait faire, que leur idylle aller s'achevait ici même, cependant il voulait qu'elle reste, qu'elle reste avec lui, mais il savait aussi que si elle restait cela aller lui être fatale. Il préférait la savoir en vie et loin de lui que condamner a mourir et avec lui, il approcha alors son visage de celui de la rouge. _

_- Vas, tu est libre. Lui dit-il. _

_Il l'empêcha de répondre en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut léger, doux mais aussi emplit de tristesse et de regret, comme une excuse sans mot, une excuse silencieuse et assourdissante a la fois. Il retira ses lèvres et plongea a nouveau son regard dans le celui trouble de la jeune rouge. Dieu qu'elle adorait ces yeux ! Doucement il lâcha ses mains mais les garda proches des siennes, comme a un enfant faisant ses premiers pas, la jeune rousse fit quelques pas tremblants en arrière, s'éloignant doucement mais sûrement de lui. La rouge renifla pour retenir ces larmes, a présent même si elle souffrait a en crever, même si elle sentais son être ce déchiré, même si chaque secondes lui paresser mille ans loin de lui c'était la seule façon de rester en vie pour eux deux, même si loin l'un de l'autre ils ne pouvaient vivre, ils survivaient seulement._

**Donc voici le prologue de ma première fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. J'ai déjà 11 chapitre complet sur cette fiction et un 12eme en cour d'écriture. J'essaierais d'être régulière dans les postes mais l'on est jamais a labrit d'imprévue ( c'est pour ça que j'aime bien avoir des chapitres en avances.) Sur ceux a bientôt pour le premier chapitre, qui devrait arriver samedi ou dimanche prochain, bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 1: Dusk

Chapitre 1: Dusk.

Les mains et les genoux en sang, je poussais sur mes bras et mes jambes pour tenter d'éliminer la distance qui me séparait du sommet de la falaise sur laquelle je m'accrochais comme une moule à son rocher depuis une bonne éternité.

- « Grimpe, la douleur c'est dans ta tête ! Grimpe, la douleur c'est dans ta tête ! » Me répétais-je à chaque fois qu'une des pierres tranchantes de la falaise écorchait ma peau la où elle était à nue.

Mais qui diable avait eu la brillante idée d'installer ce foutu Ordre Noir dans un endroit pareil ?! Une fois en haut de la falaise j'étais essoufflée et à la limite de découper en fines rondelles tous ces Golems qui voletaient autour de moi, ne serai-ce que pour « remercier » l'ordre de cette fantastique escalade gratuite. Enfin arrivée au sommet, je m'accrochais au bord de la falaise pour faire une petite pause et reprendre mon souffle.

- L'ordre Noir … Murmurai-je amèrement.

Je n'étais pas spécialement ravie d'être ici, mais il étais hors de question que je rebrousse chemin après avoir traversée les trois quart de la planète et mon maître avait déjà envoyer ma lettre de recommandation, j'étais en quelque sorte coincée. Mais quel idée avait-elle eu de m'envoyer au quartier général ?! J'aurai nettement préféré rester avec elle sur les routes à chasser les akumas et rechercher des compatibles et des Innocences. Soudain la petite boule argentée qui me servait de Golem me barra la vue et fit quelques pirouettes comme pour me narguer.

- Toi, si tu veux pas finir en carpaccio bouge de là ! Ordonnais-je en enfonçant mes ongles dans la terre.

Le Golem tressaillit puis s'envola au loin d'un coup d'aile, avec un soupir de lassitude je me mis sur mes pieds et m'avançais jusqu'à la porte. Autour de moi les golems s'agitaient encore plus dans tous les sens, le mien vint sagement se poser sur mon épaule. Je posais mes yeux sur mes genoux et mes mains écorchés, tant pis pour moi, je n'avais qu'à pas me balader en robe, surtout par ce temps. Ma dernière visite à l'ordre remontait à 4 ans maintenant, donc je savais à peu près à quoi m'attendre bien que les échos que j'avais reçu me laissait penser que la santé mentale des habitants de la citadelle ne s'était pas arrangée avec le temps, soudain une voix résonna dans les airs:

- Bienvenue mademoiselle Farah, approchez-vous du gardien s'il vous plaît !

Ils m'avaient reconnue, je ne pensais pas qu'ils se souviendraient de moi après tout ce temps ! Après que le gardien, qui avait il fallait bien l'avouer une bonne tête psychopathe, eut fini son examen sur ma petite personne les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune fille en couettes et en jupe qui me disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Leila-chan ! S'écria-t-elle en courant vers moi.

Apparemment, elle, savait très bien qui j'étais.

- Heu … Salut ! Répondis-je quand la fille aux couettes fut arrivée à ma hauteur.

- Bonjours, ça fait tellement longtemps, dit elle en me souriant. Viens entre !

- Heum … Je te suis …

Je la suivis sagement à l'intérieur, son nom m'échappait toujours. Tout en marchant a côté d'elle je la regardais du coin de l'œil, je trouvais d'ailleurs sa jupe un peu courte, un peu beaucoup même. Ça m'allait bien de penser ça, je portais moi même une robe tout aussi longue, mais moi j'avais une excuse, je revenais du désert Égyptien où la température était on ne peu plus élevée ! Pas de bol pour moi la fille aux couettes me remarqua.

- Qui a t-il ? Demanda t-elle poliment.

Merde ! Une excuse vite...

- Et bien disons que 4 ans ça fait long … Tentais-je.

Elle me regarda un moment les yeux ronds sans comprendre, malgré moi l'adjectif «nouille» la concernant me vint à l'esprit mais je ne l'exprimais pas à voix haute.

- Je me souviens de toi, mais ton nom ne me revient pas.

- Oh, d'accord ! Dit-elle un peu déçue.

Génial, maintenant elle devait me prendre pour un poisson rouge atteint d'Alzheimer .

- Désolée. Dis-je en me grattant la tête.

- C'est rien, il faut dire que l'on ne s'est vue qu'une fois, donc moi c'est Lenalee ! Tu te souvient de mon frère et d'Hevlaska au moins ?

- Hevlaska ! Comment l'oublier ... Et comment oublier celui qui a charcuté mon Innocence alors que je n'avais que 12 ans !

- C'est vrai qu'il est dur de les oublier tous les deux, en tous cas je suis heureuse de te revoir même si tu as oublier mon nom, ça ne fait rien. On sera trois filles exorcistes à la citadelle maintenant ! Rit-elle.

Je lui souris poliment, et le reste du trajet jusqu'au bureau de son frère se passa en silence. Arrivée devant la porte Lenalee toqua et entra, à l'intérieure je crus un moment que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre à cause du choc, il y a avais des papier PARTOUT, sur le sol, sur le bureau. Presque rien n'avait changé depuis 4 ans, sauf peut être qu'il y avais encore plus de papiers empilés dans la pièce …

Komui Lee, le superviseur de la citadelle était au milieu de tout ça à nous sourire.

- Salut les filles ! Alors Leila, tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Vous avez rien foutu en 4 ans ou quoi ? Dis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est toujours comme ça. Me prévint Lenalee.

- Bref, Leila ne perdons pas de temps, on va aller voir Hevlaska tout de suite, suis-moi !

Il sortit de la pièce l'air de rien, normal … Je venais à peine d'arriver et j'allais déjà me faire disséquer par Hevlaska, super !

- Il est toujours aussi toqué ton frangin. Murmurai-je a Lenalee, elle parut un peu gênée en me répondant.

- Oh tu sais, il a beaucoup de travail.

- J'ai vu ça ! Dis-je en désignent d'un coup de tête les piles de feuille éparpiller sur le bureau.

Elle me sourit d'un air désolé puis on rattrapa son grand frère, ce dernier avait toujours son foutu sourire scotché au lèvres.

- Ça fait vraiment longtemps Leila. Tu as changer ! Me dit-il

- Et vous en 4 ans vous n'avais toujours pas ranger votre bureau. Grognais-je.

- Toujours la phrase qui blesse. Gémit-il.

Nous arrivâmes à la plate forme qui descendait dans la salle d'Hevlaska, une fois dessus, Komui bidouilla les commandes et il nous fit descendre. Les souvenirs de ma première rencontre avec Hevlaska me vint en tête, j'avais 12 ans a l'époque, mon taux de synchronisation étais de 60 pour-cent. J'avais eu vraiment très peur sur le coup (un peu comme tous le monde) et Hevlaska avait préféré garder sa prédiction me concernant pour elle, ce que je n'avais pas comprit.

La plate forme s'immobilisa et Hevlaska apparut devant nous.

- Bonjours Leila Farah. Me salua t-elle.

- Salut, ça fait un baille ! Tu n'a pas changer en 4 ans tu sais ?!

Je crus distinguer un sourire dans la masse de lumière qu'elle formait. Hevlaska passa ses bras autour de moi pour me soulever et me mettre à hauteur de son visage, un souvenir précis me vint en mémoire et je souris, elle dut voir mon sourire car elle s'arrêta et m'interrogea du regard.

- Je me rappelais juste la première fois, je t'avais prise pour une pieuvre géante et j'avais hurler « Tentacules ! », c'était plutôt gênant …

- C'est vrai que ça surprend beaucoup la première fois ...

- ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Elle reprit son examen de ma jolie innocence de type symbiotique en posant son immense tête sur la mienne.

- 20 % … 35 % … 47 % … 55% … 66 % … 70% … 79% … 85% … Curieux …

- Qui a t-il ? Demanda Komui ( C'est fou comme lui et Lenalee paresser petit de là où j'étais).

- Son taux de résonance a considérablement augmenté depuis la dernière fois, il était a 60% i ans et maintenant il est à 85% .

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Non ? Demanda Lenalee .

- As-tu remarqué un changement dans ton Innocence ? M'interrogea Hevlaska.

Devais-je lui dire ?...

- Non, elle est seulement plus efficace que depuis la première fois ou je l'ai utilisée, je pense que c'est un peu normale.

- « C'est pas beau de mentir Leila..»

J'ignorais la voix dans ma tête et attendit qu'Hevlaska finisse sont examen, je la sentis dans mon avant bras droit, là où résidait mon Innocence. Désactivée, c'était un tatouage argenté en forme de croix d'où partaient des espèces de veines argentées qui parcouraient mon avant-bras du coude jusqu'aux doigts, mes ongles étaient gris aussi, (pas pratique pour mettre du vernis), une fois activée elle devient comme un prolongement de mon bras qui se forme autour de mon coude qui se prolonge en une longue lame avec laquelle je pouvais soit découper les akumas en rondelle, soit manipuler le vent et découper les akumas en leurs envoyant des fines et ultra rapides rafales de vent.

Une fois l'examen de mon Innocence terminé, Hevlaska me reposa sur mes deux jambes et me dit qu'il fallait que je surveille de près mon arme anti-akuma car un changement allait se faire et qu'elle ne savait pas si ce changement étais positif ou non, rassurant ... Nous étions sur le point de partir quand je me rappelais de quelque chose.

- Hevlaska assister!

- Qui a t-'il Leila ?

- I ans tu as fait une prédiction sur moi et tu n'as pas voulu me la dire.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Tu pourrais nous la dire maintenant, s'il te plaît ?!

J'avais faillis oublier le « s'il te plaît », toujours être polie avec les créatures divines qui possédaient une part de votre destinée en elles, à retenir dans le doute. Hevlaska ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolée Leila, mais ce serai prématuré de te la révéler aujourd'hui.

- « Prématurée » ? J'ai attendu 4 ans !

- Alors tu pourras certainement attendre encore un peu. Intervint Komui. Je suis d'ailleurs aussi très curieux de la connaître, pour qu'Hevlaska la garde sous silence aussi longtemps elle doit certainement être importante.

- Si elle est aussi importante que ça pourquoi ne pas la révéler tous de suite?!

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça Leila. Patience, je te la révélerais bientôt.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Écoute, certaine données m'échappent encore pour l'instant, crois moi c'est mieux ainsi.

J'inspirais profondément avant de me résigner, pour l'instant, je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau si facilement ! Nous dîmes au revoir à Hevlaska et Komui fit remonter l'engin. Cette histoire de prédiction ne sentait pas bon du tout, à cause de ça j'étais énervée en plus d'être affamée, ça faisait un moment que j'avais épuisé mes réserves pour le voyage et donc que je n'avais rien manger depuis environ 2 jours, une éternité pour moi. Je me jurais intérieurement de retourner voir Hevlaska, seule...

Une fois arrivé, en haut nous descendîmes de la plate forme et Komui pris la parole:

- Parfait ! Il est tard, Lenalee va te conduire à ta chambre pour que tu puisses t'installer, tu doit être fatiguée, c'est pas la porte à côté l'Égypte.

- Je pourrais aussi savoir où sont les bains ? Dis-je de but en blanc, j'avais épuisé mon stock de politesse.

- Bien sur ! Me sourit Lenalee. Je te montre ta chambre ou tu pourras y déposer tes affaires puis direction les douches !

Nouille mais sympathique, Lenalee venait de monter dans mon estime bien que son enthousiasme dégoulinant me déstabilisait un peu.

- Bon je vous laisse les filles, j'ai du travail !

- Mais bien sur ! Dis-je moqueusement.

Apres un dernier salut de la main, Komui disparut dans l'angle d'un couloir, je suivi Lenalee jusqu'à ma chambre. La pièce était simple, un lit, un bureau, une armoire et quelques étagères. La chambre était plutôt petite mais elle me convenait, j'avais connu bien pire. Le lit était à ma droite dans le coin contre le mur, une petite table de nuit était posée juste à côté, le bureau à ma gauche contre le mur et dans le coin aussi, l'armoire à côté du bureau et 4 étagères étaient posées sur le mur prés de mon lit, le sol était recouvert de parquet brun et les murs de couleur mauve clair, une fenêtre était placée sur le mur du fond. Après l'examen de mes nouveaux locaux je posais mes deux sacs sur le lit et sortis rejoindre Lenalee.

- Tiens, tu es installée à côté de la chambre d'Allen-kun. Remarqua t-elle.

- Allen ?! C'est qui ça ?

- Allen Walker, il est arrivé quelque temps avant toi, il est aussi du type symbiotique.

- OK.

- « Quel réplique pertinente, bravo Leila ! »

Ignorant à nouveau la voix dans ma tête qui commençait sérieusement à, disons le franchement, me faire chier ... je suivis Lenalee jusqu'aux bains. Arrivées à destination, elle me demanda si je saurais retrouver ma chambre, je retins un réplique cinglante et lui dis que j'y arriverais sans problème, puis elle partit, me laissant seule, enfin seule, il fallait le dire vite. Je me choisis un bain, me déshabillais et entrais dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de bien être. Je grimaçais un peu quand l'eau chaude entra en contacte avec les égratignures sur mon corps meurtri. Mon golem argenté volait tranquillement au dessus du bain, jouant avec la vapeur.

- «Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée … » Retentit la voix dans ma tête.

Non, ce n'était malheureusement pas ma conscience, mais mon Innocence qui communiquait avec moi par télépathie ou un truc de ce genre, à part mon maître et évidement moi même personne n'était au courant. J'avais cependant un doute là dessus car Cloud avait peut être précisé la particularité de mon Innocence à Komui dans ma lettre de recommandation, voir certainement, je ne tarderais pas à le savoir de toute façon.. ça avait commencé il y a environ un ans, au début je sentais juste sa présence dans ma tête, puis j'ai perçu quelques mots et aujourd'hui j'étais capable d'avoir des conversations avec elle, ou lui, je n'ai jamais pu le déterminer.

- « Tu trouves ? » Lui demande-j'ai dans ma tête.

Je n'avais qu'à penser la réponse le plus fort possible et il ou elle l'entendait, schizophrénie me voici !

- « Oui, tu n'as tué personne, c'est un bon début.»

- « AH, AH, AH, très drôle.» Dis-je ironiquement.

- « Je sais, j'ai hérité de ton sens de l'humour ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité à la pieuvre? »

- « Elle s'appelle Hevlaska, et je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle!»

- « J'ai pas de nom moi, pourquoi elle en a un et pas moi ! Et folle ils s'apercevront bientôt que tu l'es ! Et de toute façon Cloud m'a sans doute cafté au Chinois .. »

- « Certainement .. Je te donnerais un nom que quand tu arrêteras d'apparaître dans ma tête sans demander l'autorisation, laisse-moi me laver tranquille maintenant!»

- « D'acc boss, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec ça .» Soupira t-elle ou il.

Je sentis mon Innocence quitter enfin ma tête, et je pus enfin me décrasser en paix, je commençait par laver ma crinière rousse ou plutôt rouge, ma peau étais mate, héritage de mes origines marocaine, et mes yeux étaient dorés, ce qui ne m'avait pas facilité l'existence.

Enfin propre, je restais encore quelques minutes dans l'eau bien chaude, Altair, mon golem se posa sur le rebord du bassin et battit des ailes. Altair avait des ailes faites de fines plumes d'argent, une fine queue qui finissez en une petite palette de plumes, il avait aussi deux minuscule oreilles, comme celles des chat. Je sortis de l'eau, me séchais et m'habillais, je nouais mes cheveux encore humide en une queue de cheval basse et sortis des bain suivie de près part Altair. Ce brave Altair qui m'avait été donné par Cloud Nine et qui me suivait partout à présent, certes il avait parfois un caractère difficile, un peu comme moi, mais je l'aimais bien. Les couloirs étais déserts, ce que j'estimais normal vu qu'il était plus de minuit, je m'estimais aussi heureuse de n'avoir croisé personne car j'étais ultra fatiguée et je ne tenais pas du tout à me taper la causette avec un inconnu.

J'arrivais à ma chambre sans encombre et sans me perdre, bénie soit tu sens de l'orientation ! Sans prendre la peine de me changer je dégageais mes sacs de mon lit et me jetais dessus, j'allais m'endormir quand soudain..

- "Toc toc toc ..»

- Putain tu fais chier! Dis-je a voix haute .

- « Oh c'est pas très poli ça, et si quelqu'un t'entend ? Il va te prendre pour une folle à parler toute seule hé hé … »

- « Tu commence à me saouler ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui demande-j'ai dans ma tête cette fois.

- « La richesse, la gloire et le pouvoir ! Nan je déconne, seulement te dire bonne nuit et un nom aussi, en passant. »

- « Je te trouve assez cinglée pour une Innocence..»

- « Peut être parce que j'ai une proprio dingo !»

- « A tous les coups c'est ça. » Ricanais-je .

- « Au fait, tu compte la faire quand ta petite escapade chez la pieuvre ? »

- « Elle s'appelle Hevlaska ! Je sais pas .. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, ça ferrait trop obsessionnel si je me pointais le lendemain matin, et puis je peux pas disparaître le lendemain de mon arrivée.»

- « Mmmh pas faux ! Sauf, ma chère compatible, que tu ES obsessionnelle!»

- « Pas tant que ça ! De toute façon si elle apprend par Komui que je lui ai menti te concernant on va pas tarder à avoir de ses nouvelles.»

- « Mouais … » Dit mon innocence pensivement. «On va rester combien de temps ici à ton avis ?»

Je fus un moment déstabilisée par sa question, je ne le savais pas moi même.« Je sais pas … Bon on a une longue journée demain ! Bonne nuit ! »

- « OK miss, bonne nuit ! Oh et une dernière chose ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Donne moi un nom ! »

- « Rhha la ferme ! »

- « Sniff .. Méchante ! »

C'est fou comme cette innocence pouvait aller d'un sujet à un autre, il ou elle se tut et je pus enfin me glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

**Voici le chapitre 1 comme promit ! Le prochain la semaine prochaine, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en avez penser.**


	3. Chapitre 2: First Day

Chapitre 2: First day.

Le matin venu je fut réveillée par un courant d'air persistant sur mon visage, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris Altair volant au dessus de ma tête, ce qui avait produit le courant d'air, mieux qu'un réveil celui la. Je le regardais voler un moment avant de me décider a me redresser sur mon lit, encore dans la brume je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit, 8h30, le soleil était déjà levé et inondait la chambre d'une douce lumière matinale, malgré tout il n'était pas humain de me réveiller si tôt.

Je restais un bout de temps a somnoler, assise sur mon lit quand soudain un grondement venant de mon estomac me sortit de ma torpeur, j'étais affamée ! Donc, pas bien réveillée mais bien décidée a me mettre quelque chose sous la dent je sortis du lit, pris des vêtements propres dans un de mes sacs, me déshabillai, jetai mes vieux habits dans un coin et enfilai un jean noir, un pull fin donc le col était en V, de la même couleur que le jean puis je remis mes bottines noires à lacets qui m'allaient a mi mollets.

Je sortis aussi du sac un miroir de poche afin de me coiffer, il fallait d'ailleurs que je pense a demander un grand de miroir car ce n'était pas évident de ce coiffer avec ça, j'enlevai l'élastique mis la veille, me brossai les cheveux et les laissai libres, je finis de me préparer en enfilant une paire de gants noirs pour dissimuler mon Innocence.

J'appelai Altair et sortis de ma chambre, le couloir était vide, c'est a ce moment que je me rappelai d'un détaille, petit certes, mais très gênent. Je ne savais pas ou étais le réfectoire ..

- « Oh rage ! Oh désespoir ! » S'exclama une voix bien connue dans ma tête.

- « N'en rajoutes pas toi ! »

- « Tu aurais du demander a couette-couette quand elle était là ! »

- « Couette-couette ? Ah ! Lenalee ! Tu vas arrêter de donner des surnoms débiles a tout le monde ? »

- « Seulement quand tu m'en donneras un ! »

- « Tu commences à me saouler avec ça .. »

- Hé ! Excuses moi, tu est la nouvelle ?! Leila c'est ça ? S'exclama une autre voix.

Je laissais mon Innocence avec sa crise identitaire pour me concentrer sur le nouveau venu, devant moi se tenait un garçon roux donc l'unique œil visible était vert et l'autre était recouvert d'un cache œil.

- Oui c'est moi ! Et toi tu es ?

- Ah, je suis bookman junior, mais tu peut m'appeler Lavi, enchanté de te rencontrer, j'ai cru un moment t'avoir louper, mais tu est la hé hé, c'est Lenalee qui m'envoie, je suis la pour te faire visiter la citadelle à sa place !

- Parfait, tu pourras commencer par me dire ou est la cantine, je meurs de faim !

- D'accord pas de souci on y va de ce pas ! Alors comme ça tu es du type symbiotique ?! Me demanda t-il en marchant.

- Oui, comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai entendu Komui en parler, c'est un type très rare. Tu a quel age au faite ?

- 16 ans.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non non, je suis simplement curieux, il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveaux arrivants, alors une aussi jolie fille comme toi, c'est encore plus rare.

- Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, Cloud m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait des gens bizarres mais pas a ce point ,je ne répondis pas et regardai a nouveau devant moi.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu …

- Si je n'en est pas envie ?!

- Mmmh, vu ta couleur de peau tu dois être d'origine maghrébine, mais la couleur de tes cheveux est plutôt bizarres pour une algérienne .

- Je suis marocaine ..

- Bah voilà ! Cela n'était pas si compliqué de me répondre ! Tu as un petit copain ?

- La, ça va bien au delà de la simple curiosité Lavi .

- Je veut simplement savoir si j'ai une chance !

- On se connaît a peine et tu me fatigues déjà.

Il prit un air faussement boudeur.

- On y est ! S'exclama t-il. Bon tu as juste à faire la queue là, et le cuistot va s'occuper de toi !

- Merci. Dis-je en me mettant dans la queue.

- Mais de rien Chouquette, je vais voir des gens, quand tu seras servie vient a notre table je te présenterai. Me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil .

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en direction des tables. Il n'y avait que deux personnes avant moi, deux traqueurs, la cantine était pratiquement vide, il n'y avait que quelque traqueurs, et une des tables du fond était occupée par Lavi, Lenalee, que je reconnus grâce aux couettes, et quelqu'un dissimulé sous des tonnes de nourritures.

- « Oua ! Il est grave lui ! Tu devrais te le faire ce Lavi, si tu veut mon avis hi hi ! »

- « Non merci, sans façon, j'ai déjà eu du mal a ne pas l'égorger toute a l'heure, et puis tes rimes franchement, ça vole pas haut... »

- « Contrôles toi ma petite Leila-chan, le but est que tu te fasses des amies pas que tu fasses d'autres victimes et laisses mes rimes tranquilles ! »

- « En tous cas pas lui ! »

- « Il a l'air sympa ! Si tu étais moins froide et sarcastique … »

- « Ce mec m'a appelée Chouquette !»

- « Je trouve que ça te va bien .. ça va être a toi, une fois servie tu fonces a sa table !»

- « Rappel moi qui est le chef ici ! Oh puis temps qu'il n'est pas dans mon lit .. »

- «Lol! »

Une fois devant le plan je tombais nez à nez avec un type … Mmmh... Étrange.

- Ohhh bonjours, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu ici tu dois être la nouvelle ! Comment t'appelles tu ma petite ?

- Heu, moi c'est Leila, enchanté.

- Je m'appelle Jerry ! Alors dis moi ce que tu veut manger petite Leila !

- Trois kebabs frites sans piment, s'il vous plaît …

- Oh oh, très bien ! Je te ramène cela tout de suite !

Ce type était vraiment bizarre, mais sympathique, en même temps un cuistot pour moi ne pouvait être que sympathique. Pendant que Jerry remplissait mes kebabs de viande, je jetais un coup d'œil autours de moi, et j'aperçus un type avec une queue de cheval en train de manger des soba, des soba a 9h00 du matin, je pouvais trop rien dire car j'allais dévorer trois kebabs frites, question diététique c'était pas ça ... Je fut interrompue dans mes pensées par Jerry qui me donna mon plateau.

- Tiens ma jolie, régales toi !

Je le remerciai, prit mon plateau et me dirigeai à pas lents vers la table de Lenalee et Lavi, ce dernier ne tarda pas a ma voir arriver et me fit de grands signes pour que je le rejoigne, j'hésitai entre m'asseoir avec lui ou lui mettre un vent et partir manger ailleurs, prise d'un élan de courage et de compassion pour son bras qu'il agité dans touts les sens, je me dirigeai vers leur table.

Quand j'arrivai près d'eux Lenalee qui était dos a moi ce retourna et m'invita a m'asseoir à coté d'elle, c'était toujours mieux que de me mettre à coté du roux dégénéré, je souris a Lenalee et m'assis a coté d'elle, Altair ce posa sur ma tête .

- Bonjours Leila-chan, tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda t-elle.

- Ouais, ça était.

- Ah, temps mieux, Leila-chan, je te présente Allen Walker, c'est le garçon donc je t'ai parler hier, ton voisin de chambre.

- Quoi ! C'est le Moyashi qui sera a coté de Lala-chan! Intervint Lavi.

- Et oui Lavi … Dit Lenalee en soupirant.

- Je m'appelle ALLEN ! Cria le garçon en face de moi, postillonnant au passage un peu de nourriture sur la table .

Il avait les cheveux blancs, chose plutôt étrange vu qu'il ne devait pas être plus âgé que moi, il avait de très beaux yeux gris-argent cendrés et une sorte de cicatrise rouge sur la joue gauche. Il semblait enfin ce rendre compte de ma présence.

- Bonjours, je suis Allen Walker, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Salut, Leila Farah, enchantée .

Il me sourit et remit son nez dans son assiette, pas très loquasse comme garçon, mais bon ...

- Heu Lala-chan, c'est quoi que tu manges là ? Demanda Lavi.

- Ce sont des kebabs, et mon nom c'est Leila, pas Lala-chan !

- Oh mais cela te va si bien . A moins que tu préfères Chouquette ?!

- Aucun des deux ! Appelles moi juste Leila ! Dis-je en mordant dans mon premier kebab.

- Des kebabs des le matin .. Tu es sur que cela ne va pas te rendre malade Leila-chan ?

- T'inquiète Lenalee, j'ai un estomac a toutes épreuves !

- Tu es du genre symbiotique? Je demande Allen.

- Ouais, comme toi il me semble ?!

- Exacte ! Dit t-il en me montrant un bout de son bras gauche.

- Au faite Leila-chan, tu devras passer a la section scientifique pour ton nouvel uniforme. Intervint Lenalee.

- ça marche, mais peut tu me rendre un service Lenalee ?

- Qui a t-il ?

- Oublie le Leila-chan, appelle moi simplement Leila, et ça compte aussi pour toi Allen !

Ils me sourient tous les deux en hochant la tête, mon Innocence avait peut être raison, je pouvais me faire des amies ici. J'engloutis mes trois kebabs tout en discutant de tous et de rien avec Lavi et Lenalee. Allen semblait un peu plus réservé mais très très poli .

- Bon je croies que je vais aller chez les scientifiques pour mon uniforme maintenant. Dis-je.

- Tu veut que je t'accompagne ? Après tous c'est a moi que Lenalee a donné l'extrême honneur de te faire visiter l'ordre ! Dit Lavi plein d'espoirs.

- Votre ...

- Lavi tu ne devais pas allais voire Bookman ? Intervint Allen.

- Ah si ! J'avais oublié .. Marmonna le borgne.

- Et moi je dois aller voir mon frère, tu pourras lui montrer le chemin, Allen-kun ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ! On y va ? Répondit Allen en souriant .

- Yes, je te suis !

Nous nous levâmes de table, nous dîmes au revoir aux deux autres et Allen me guida jusqu'à la section scientifique, en route nous parlâmes un peu de nos innocences respectives, c'est ainsi que je découvrit que son bras gauche ce transformait en une sorte de canon et en un bras géant, je lui confiai l'affinité de mon innocence au vent et lui montrai mon avant bras droit.

- De quel pays viens tu ? Me demanda t-il .

- J'ai des origines Marocaines, mais j'ai grandie en France.

- Avec t'es cheveux roux j'aurai plutôt dit l'Irlande.

- On me le dit souvent, et toi d'où tu viens ?

- Et bien j'ai grandi un peu partout, je voyageais beaucoup.

- Tu un âge quel?

- Environ 15 ans et toi ?

- 16, je suis d'un an ton aînée !

- Ah, tu as le même age que Lenalee !

- Et Lavi il a quel age ?

- Il a 19 ans. En parlant de Lavi, quand il est venu te chercher dans ta chambre, il n'a rien .. heu .. comment dire …

- Tenté ?

- Voila ! Tenté .. on peut dire ça, alors ?

- Et bien un peu, il m'a demandée si j'avais un copain.

- Ah, je suis désolé, ne t'inquiètes pas trop, il est comme ça avec toutes les filles. Dit Allen sincèrement désolé.

- C'est pas grave, et si il devient trop entreprenant j'ai le droit de le frapper?

- Oui, ça ne lui fera pas de mal ! Rit-il. On est arrivé .

La section scientifique était remplie de livres, un paradis quoi, je restais un moment a regarder les nombreux ouvrages sur les étagères pendant qu'Allen saluait les scientifiques. Sortant de ma rêverie j'accélérais le pas pour rattraper le blandinet.

- Les amis, je vous présente Leila, c'est une nouvelle exorciste, elle vient pour son uniforme.

- Salut! Dit un garçon a lunettes. Moi c'est Johnny, voici Tap, le commandant Reever qui t'a ouvert, et la machine bleue que tu vois la c'est 65 !

- Enchantée ! Dis-je en me demandant si j'arriverai a retenir tous ces nouveaux noms.

- Bon ne perdons pas de temps ! On va s'occuper de ton uniforme ! Dit Johnny en prenant une feuille et un stylo. Je vais prendre tes mesures, tu préfères quoi comme type d'uniforme ? Allen si tu veut tu peut y aller, on s'occupe de Leila !

Il semblait hésiter a m'abandonner ici.

- C'est bon Allen, je saurai retrouver mon chemin, jusqu'à ma chambre au moins.

- D'accord. Céda t-il. Si il y a un problème tu peut me contacter sur mon golem.

- ça marche !

Allen me fit un signe de la main et sortit suivi de son golem doré.

- Bon a nous deux Leila ! Dit Johnny.

Johnny prit mes mesures, et on ce mit d'accord pour l'uniforme; un débardeur noir, une veste courte qui m'arrivait aux hanches, sans manches pour pouvoir utiliser mon Innocence, sans déchirer de vêtement, un manteau long en cas d'intempéries qui m'arrivait aux genoux, des bottes qui s'arrêtaient aux genoux, un pantalon noir et une paire de gants qui m'arrivaient aux coudes et le tout au couleurs de l'ordre.

Je discutais avec Tap et Johnny sur les différentes tenues des exorcistes, j'apprenais également que Johnny était un fan d'échec. Quand soudain Komui débarqua et vu la tête qu'il tiré, cela devait être important .

- Tiens, Leila, j'allais justement envoyer quelqu'un te chercher, tu as fini pour ton uniforme ? Parfait, dans ce cas suis moi il faut qu'on parle !

- Sans même me laisser le temps de répliquer il m'entraîna dans sont bureau sous le regard compatissant des deux scientifiques.

- Tu auras ton uniforme dans peu de temps ! Me cria Johnny.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre que je me retrouvai dans le bureau de Komui, ce dernier s'assit derrière son bureau, je m'assis en face de lui en soupirant, j'avais peur que Cloud est effectivement parlé un peu trop de mon Innocence dans sa lettre, sentant ma crainte, mon arme anti-akuma s'agita dans ma tête.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous me voulais ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras, redoutant ce que le superviseur allais me dire .

- Que tu me dises comment ce passe ta première journée, si tu t'entends bien avec les autres exorcistes ..

- Dans l'ensemble ça va, je ne les ai pas encore tous rencontrés. Mais vous ne m'avais pas traînée dans votre bureau juste pour me demander si mes rapports sociaux avec mes collègues ce passaient bien ? Répondis-je, surprise de sa question.

- Non, bien sur que non. Répondit-il en devenant un peu sérieux. Je voudrai quelques informations pour pouvoir compléter ton dossier.

- « Aie aie ..» Je vous écoute.

- Bien alors … Il sortit un dossier de je ne sais d'où et l'ouvrit. Ta date de naissance est bien le 9 décembre, et ton lieu de naissance le Maroc ?

- Oui, mais le lieu exacte est inconnu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, bien, donc continuons, ta dernière résidence ce trouve dans le sud de la France, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça, dans le Var.

- Ton groupe sanguin, s'il te plaît ?

- Le + ..

Komui inscrivit quelques lignes de plus sur mon dossier.

- Parfait, ta taille maintenant ?

- Ma taille ?! C'est à dire ?

- Combien tu mesures. Pas ta taille de poitrine, je ne me serai pas permis ...

Un léger ricanement me prouva le contraire.

- 1 m 64. Soupirais-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup grandi en 4 ans …

- J'AI PAS FINI DE GRANDIR ! ( Dédicace a Edward)

- Toujours aussi susceptible .. Donc 1 m 64 pour 53 kilo. Bien une dernière chose, tu as un nom pour ton arme anti-akuma ?

- « Vouiii ! Enfin quelqu'un qui pense a moi ! » S'exclama le ou la concerné dans mon crane.

- Non. Répondis-je. Pas encore du moins.

- Bien, je te conseille d'y réfléchir, tu me le feras communiquer quand tu te seras décidée. C'est tous pour l'instant tu peut y aller ! Dit Komui avec un grand sourire.

Je sortis sans demander mon reste.

- « C'est une maladie de sourire bêtement dans la famille Lee … » Pensais-je.

- « Tu dois me donner un nom ! Tu dois me donner un nom ! Tu dois me donner un nom ! … »

- « C'est bon, t'excites pas comme ça, je vais y réfléchir . »

- « Hé pas un nom de chez toi hein ! »

- « Oh, par ce que tu veut un nom chrétien .. Tu veut que je te baptise pendant qu'on y est ? »

- « Bah pourquoi pas … Finalement Cloud n'a rien dit ! »

- « Oui, s'il le savait il l'aurai certainement mis dans mon dossier et il me l'aurai dit ! »

- « En gros tu t'es inquiétée pour rien ma grande ! » Ricana mon arme anti-akuma.

J'étais soulagée que Cloud n'ai rien dit, je savais très bien que c'était bizarre que mon innocence me parle ainsi mais je préférais que personne ne soit au courant, c'était mieux comme ça.

Je soupirais et prenais la direction de ma chambre, je n'avais pas encore rangé mes affaires et je n'avais plus rien a faire en attendant d'être envoyée en mission. Arrivée a ma chambre je vidais mes sacs sur mon lit, rangeais mes livres et mes quelques rares cadres photos sur mes étagères et mes vêtements dans l'armoire, Altair s'était posé sur mon bureau et m'observait mettre en ordre mes affaires.

Quand j'eus fini, je m'assis sur mon fauteuil près du bureau, pris une feuille et un stylo, et commençai a écrire, quoi je ne la savais pas vraiment moi même, j'allongeai juste mes pensées et mes sentiments sur papier, en général cela prenait la forme d'un poème ou d'une chanson, j'avais toujours eu un petit coté artistique, il m'arrivais de chanter mes compositions sous la douche mais sans plus.

Je jouais aussi de l'harmonica, du violon et de la guitare, même si c'est quatre dernières années je n'avais pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de pratiquer, sauf de l'harmonica car j'en possédais un.

- « Dis, tu me le donnes quand ce nom ? »

Je posais mon stylo en soupirant, il ou elle n'allais plus me lâcher avec ce nom.

- « Quand tu arrêteras de débarquer a l'improviste, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

- « Mais je ne peut pas débarquer a l'improviste, vu que je j'ai toujours étais là. »

- « … »

- "L'lui!"

Je soupirais et posais mon front sur le bureau, mon arme anti-akuma était une vraie plaie parfois et il ou elle n'était pas près de lâcher le morceau. Après tous, pourquoi ne voulais-je pas lui donner de nom ? De peur de trop l'humaniser ? De peur d'en faire une partie intégrante de mon être ? De peur d'être indéfiniment liée aux exorcistes a travers il ou elle ?

Au fond de mon cœur je savais qu'il était trop tard, qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible, j'avais fait mon choix et il était irréversible . Mais lui donner un nom ce serai le ou la reconnaître comme une partie de moi et admettre que j'étais a présent sceller a la congrégation.

**Voici le chapitre deux, j'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour le titre. **

**Donc merci a Rose-Eliade et a Yuubel pour leur com, en espérant que ce chapitre ci vous aura plus, a bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 3: Partie promise

**Voici pour vous le chapitre 3 ! Yuubell ( avec deux l ) excuse moi d'avoir écorchée ton pseudo .. j'espère que ce chapitre ci va te plaire !**

Chapitre 3 : Partie promise.

Un tambourinement a ma porte me sortie de mes penser.

- C'est qui ? Demandai-je.

- C'est moi, ton amant ! Répondit une voix qui ce voulait sensuelle a travers la porte.

- Lavi ! S'indigna la voix de Lenalee étouffée par la porte.

- C'était pour rire Lenalee..

- C'est pas rigolo ! S'exclama couette-couette.

Je pouffai doucement pour ne pas qu'ils m'entendent, rapidement je rangeai ma feuille couverte d'écriture dans un tiroir et j'allai ouvrir, Lenalee et Lavi ce trouvaient tous deux la a sourire comme des idiots.

- Il est midi, on voulait juste savoir si tu voulais manger avec nous !? Demanda Lenalee.

- C'est a dire que j'ai pas très faim …

- Allez, s'il te plaît Lala-chan, même si tu ne manges pas viens avec nous, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance.

- Je viens seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

- D'accord ! Alors tu vient ?

- Oui oui je vient. Soupirai-je.

Je les suivis donc jusqu'au réfectoire en silence, les constatations que j'avais faite m'avais coupée l'appétit, chose très rare pour une symbiotique, mais je ne pouvais pas en rendre coupable Lavi, Lenalee et les autres, certes on ne m'avais pas laissée le choix, je n'avais tous simplement pas le choix, il fallait que j'accepte ce que j'étais, une exorciste de l'ordre noir.

- Au faite Lavi !

- Oui Leila !

- Bien joué pour le coup de l'amant, j'ai failli y croire.

Il me regardait un moment avec les yeux ronds puis éclata de rire, Lenalee soupira, dépitée. Arriver a la cantine je pris seulement deux pommes pour ne pas me retrouver avec l'estomac vide, une fois tout le monde servi nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table la plus blindée du réfectoire, qui n'était autre que celle d'Allen Walker.

- Et moi qui me considérais comme une morfale, toi tu me dépasses de loin. Dis-je a Allen.

- Vraiment, et pourtant tu es aussi une symbiotique, ça c'est bien passé avec les scientifiques ?

- Oui, sauf que le frère de Lenalee ma kidnappée juste après.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait? Demanda couette-couette.

- Juste des infos pour mon dossier.

- Oh, votre dossier serait-il enfin complet miss Farah ? Demanda une voix inconnue derrière moi.

Je sursautai et me retournai sur un vieux monsieur qui avait des airs de … de panda.

- Oui, je crois oui. Il faut juste que je donne un nom a mon innocence. Répondis-je.

- Très bien, au faite je suis Bookman, enchanté de vous rencontrer Leila Farah.

- Moi aussi, enchantée..

Ce type me mettais mal a l'aise sans que je sache pourquoi, j'avais l'impression d'être en face d'un golem a forme humaine qui était bloqué sur le mode enregistrement, j'avais eu cette même impression avec Lavi mais en moins flagrant. Bookman, salua les autres, et s'assit a coté de Lavi.

D'après ce que j'avais comprit, Lavi était l'héritier des bookman et le disciple du bookman actuel, quoi de mieux que deux bookman pour enrichir sa culture général..

Pendant le repas je fis également la connaissance de Miranda Lotto une Allemande de 25 ans qui malgré sa timidité et sa maladresse était plutôt sympathique, et de Arystar Krory un Roumain de 28 ans, moi qui avais toujours été fan d'histoires glauques ou de vampires j'avais été ravie de le rencontrer, bien qu'il soit lui aussi un peu timide.

- Alors comme ça tu vient du Maroc ? C'est comment la bas ? Me demanda Miranda.

- Bah il fait chaud, très chaud … et … heu … chaud.

- Ah, et bien dans ce cas les hautes températures ne devraient pas te gêner ? Rie t-elle.

- Non, mais je déteste le froid.

- Logique, vu que tu viens d'un pays chaud tu n'es pas habituée au froid.

- J'ai grandie en France, les températures la bas sont plutôt variables, mais je passais toujours quelques mois au Maroc et avec mon maître on est allés un peu partout alors question températures extrêmes je suis vaccinée.

- Ça doit être beau le Maroc … Dit pensivement Krory.

- Oui, ça c'est sur. Renchérit couette-couette. ( Je sais, mon innocence déteint sur moi).

- Au Maroc la religion n'est pas catholique il me semble ? Intervint Bookman.

- « Tiens, je lui ai trouvé un surnom a celui la, M. Pourrie l'ambiance .» Me susurra mon Innocence.

- Non. Ça dépend des familles. Répondis-je.

- Mmmh, je vois...

Je lui lançais un de mes faux sourires dont j'avais le secret, le reste du repas ce passa plutôt calmement, a par les quelques avances de Lavi qui fut rapidement calmé par Bookman, ce dernier remonta un peu dans mon estime.

Miranda, Krory et Lenalee partirent les premiers, me laissèrent avec Allen toujours avec de la nourritures dans l'assiette (ou plutôt ses assiettes), Lavi et Bookman qui discutaient de conflits entre des pays donc j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence ( Vive l'éducation française!) et moi même qui chipais des bouts de nourritures a Allen (qui ne ce rendait compte de rien, bénie soit tu rapidité de guépard !) soit pour les manger soit pour les envoyer a Timcanpy pour qu'il les attrape en vol, sous le regard admiratif d'Altair posé sur mon épaule, c'était vraiment marrant a voir.

Soudain les yeux de Lavi s'agrandirent, ce remplirent d'étoiles et sa bouche ce fendit d'un énorme sourire, puis il hurla me niquant les oreilles en même temps.

- YUUUUUUUU ! Viens que je te présente a notre nouvelle recrue !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner pour voir a qui il parlait qu'un éclair bleu et le brillant d'une lame passa prés de moi, en un clin d'œil Lavi ce retrouva avec un katana sous la gorge et une voix sortie d'outre tombe lui murmura.

- Ne redis plus jamais mon prénom, lapin crétin …

- C'est la que je reconnus le propriétaire du katana, qui n'étais autre que le mangeur de soba du matin même.

- C'est bon mon petit Yu, ne te fâches pas comme ça. Dit Lavi en transpirant légèrement .

J'hésitai entre éclater de rire ou aider ce pauvre Lavi. Allen avait arrêté de manger et regardait a présent le mangeur de soba avec haine, je n'avais pas tout compris, mais le mangeur de soba étais énervé, Allen aussi, Lavi transpirait et semblait craindre pour sa vie, Bookman soupira et sortit de table, je cru l'entendre murmurer «Ah la jeunesse...». J'avais arrêté de lancer de la nourritures a Timcanpy qui s'était posé sur ma main et s'agitait pour que je recommence.

- Surtout ne m'énerves pas … Susurra le mangeur de soba a Lavi.

- Kanda arrêtes ! Tu va faire peur a Leila!

- Qui ? Elle ?! Rien a battre .. Répondit le dénommé Kanda alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas regardée.

- Moi aussi ravie de te rencontrer... heu …

- Bakanda, il s'appelle Bakanda, Leila. Dit Allen en fusillant des yeux Bakanda, ou Kanda, ou Yu.

Pendant que mon innocence ce plaignait de n'avoir aucun nom, ce type en avait trois.

- Ne commences pas Moyashi ! Cria Bakanda, ou Kanda, ou Yu. (Le mystère reste entier..)

Le mangeur de soba avait lâché Lavi, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, et s'attaqua a Allen. Pendant que le blandinet et le mangeur de soba ce battaient a coup d'insultes j'interrogeais Lavi du regard, celui ci ce massait la gorge, la ou le katana avait laisser une légère marque.

- Heu … c'est qui exactement le fou au katana ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est Yu Kanda un autre exorciste, mais un conseil ne l'appelles jamais par son prénom, a moins que tu veuilles mettre fin a tes jours prématurément ou que tu sois dotée d'une capacité a fuir et a te cacher hors norme.

- Je vois …

Quand je reportais mon regard sur Allen et Y.. heu Kanda, ce dernier ce dirigeait vers Jerry d'un pas rageur et une aura de haine pure s'échappait de tous les pores de sa peau, Allen ce rassit a table la mine sombre.

Après quelques minutes, Lavi ce leva et partit, soit disant qu'il devait parler avec Bookman. Je me retrouvais ainsi seule avec Allen et nos deux golems, en face de moi le blandinet semblait bouder.

- Hey, ça va Allen ? Lui demandais-je.

- Hein ! Heu, oui merci Leila, mais ce type m'énerve tellement …

- J'ai vu ça ! Ris-je.

Il me sourit et ce fut comme s'il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Kanda, a peine pas lunatique le gars …

- Dit Leila, tu as déjà eue le temps de visiter toute la citadelle ? Me demanda Allen.

- Et bien, théoriquement c'était Lavi qui devait me faire visiter mais il a semblerait-il déserté.

- Si tu veux je te fais visiter ! Proposa gaiement le blandinet.

- Ouais je veux bien. Répondis-je en caressant du bout du doigt la tête de Timcanpy.

Fallait bien que quelqu'un si colle et puis je n'avais aucune envie de me perdre dans la citadelle alors autant profiter du blandinet ( pas dans ce sens la … ). Je me tournai légèrement pour regarder du coin de l'œil Kanda assis quelques tables plus loin a manger tranquillement ses soba, ce type était vraiment pas commode, sans compter qu'il m'avait quasiment ignorée et snobée. J'entamais ma cinquième pomme ( et oui j'étais allée au rab !) en reportant mon regard sur Tim qui était retourné se poser sur l'épaule de son maître.

- Il est vraiment surprenant ton golem. Dis-je a Allen.

- Oui, il était a mon maître, le tien aussi est spéciale !

- Sauf que le mien n'engloutit pas tout ce qu'il trouve.

- Certes, mais il est vraiment très beau, Altair, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, mon maître me la fait faire, il peut me retrouver ou que j'aille, « Comme ça tu ne risques pas de le perde » m'a t-elle dit.

- Tu es si tête en l'air que ça ? Rit-il.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ..

Nous continuâmes a parler de nos golems jusqu'à ce que nous nous décidâmes a quitter le réfectoire. Allen me guida dans les couloirs de la citadelle, me montrant les zones d'entraînements, le salon et d'autres pièces, je fis de mon mieux pour retenir ce qu'il me disait et l'emplacement des pièces. Il me montra aussi la bibliothèque, un vrai paradis, quand nous eûmes fini la visite il était dans les environs de 16 heures.

Allen me raccompagnait a ma chambre, quand soudain nous entendîmes quelqu'un nous appeler derrière nous, nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Bookman et Lavi qui transportaient des livres et autres documents, le roux couru vers nous, un grand sourire pendue au lèvres, Bookman soupira et s'adossa au mur, visiblement ennuyer de la facilité qu'avait son élève a se déconcentrer.

- Hey vous deux, dit le roux quand il fut arrivé a notre hauteur. Désolé de t'avoir abandonnée Lala-chan, mais comme tu le vois j'ai beaucoup de travail, cependant si ça n'avait tenu qu'a moi j'aurai passé toute la journée avec toi !

- C'est bon Lavi, j'étais avec Allen, il m'a fait visiter. « S'il sortait encore une phrase du genre je lui faisais avaler ces bouquins. »

- Ah c'est bien, il ne t'a pas déplumée j'espère ?

- Lavi ! Gronda le blandinet visiblement gêné.

- Déplumée ? Comment ça déplumée ?

- Bah oui au poker, notre Allen est un vrai champion me répondit Lavi en donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes du blandinet.

- Alors comme ça tu joues au poker ? Il faudra qu'on ce fasse une partie un jour. Dis-je enthousiaste.

- Heu, si tu veux. Dit Allen en rougissent légèrement.

- Yeah ! Lala-chan a poil ! Cria Lavi.

Allen rougit de plus belle et bafouilla quelques mots que je ne compris pas, quand a moi un agacement sans nom s'empara de mon être.

- On verra bien qui va ce retrouver a poil mon grand, répondis-je piquer au vif en posant mes poings sur mes hanches.

S'il croyait me déshabiller aussi facilement il ce trompait, je savais me défendre au poker, parfois d'une manière pas très honnête, mais c'est le résultat qui compte comme on dit.

Lavi jubilait pendant qu'Allen ne savait plus ou ce mettre.

- D'accord, on ferra une partie, toi contre Allen, et comme tu l'a si bien dit, on verra bien qui va ce retrouver a poil, dit Lavi en souriant toujours.

- « Qui va mettre qui a poil ? » Ce réveilla mon Innocence visiblement très intéressée par notre conversation .

- Attends un peu, pourquoi tu joues pas contre moi ? C'est toi qui veux me mettre a poil il me semble, pas Allen !

- « Hein ? Le borgne veut te mettre a poil ?! » Hurla mon Innocence dans ma tête.

- Allen peu très bien jouer pour moi, je ne vois pas ou est le problème, répondit Lavi en prenant un air boudeur.

- Quoi !? Non, je ne veux pas déshabiller Leila ! Hurla Allen, a présent écarlate.

- « Un vrai gentleman ce Allen. » Me susurra mon arme anti-akuma.

- « Il en fait du bruit quand même … »

- Hein !? Allen tu vas pas me lâcher comme ça ! Râla Lavi.

- On jouera, toi et moi, Lavi, et la JE te mettrai la raclée de ta vie !

- C'est ce qu'on verra Chouquette, dit le roux en s'éloignant vers Bookman, c'est ce qu'on verra, ce soir, 20 heures, au réfectoire, et ne sois pas en retard !

Lavi et Bookman disparurent de notre vue, me laissant bien décidée a faire avaler a ce lapin crétin ses «Chouquettes» complètement débiles, je n'étais pas un aliment bordel ! Allen avait toujours le visage rouge, et me regardait avec des yeux ébahis.

- Tu vas vraiment jouer contre lui ? Me demanda t-il.

- Évidement ! Il m'a provoquée après tout.

- Ça ne fait même pas deux jours que tu es la et tu a déjà réussi provoquer Lavi.

- Ça sera certainement très drôle a voire … Dit-je avec un rictus mauvais.

- Et s'il gagne ? Demanda sérieusement Allen.

- Bah je me retrouverai a poil …

Cette idée semblait le gêner, il plissa les yeux.

- Lavi va en profiter c'est sur … Râla t-il.

- Par ce que tu crois que je vais pas en profiter moi ! M'exclamai-je en riant.

- Leila, tu n'es pas une perverse quand même ? Demanda t-il soupçonneux.

- « Ohhhhhh que oui ! » S'exclama mon innocence.

- Non, opportuniste, je vais pas laisser passer une chance pareil de remettre a sa place ce lapin crétin et dragueur en plus. Ricanai-je sadiquement.

Allen soupira puis me sourit, son visage avais reprit une couleur normale, c'était plutôt facile de lui faire monter le rouge aux joues, a retenir !

- J'espère que tu va gagner, je ne voudrais pas qu'il profite de toi .. Dit doucement le blandinet.

- Merci, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, répondis-je. Bon on fait quoi en attendant l'heure de mon duel avec ce chère Lavi ?

- Et si nous allions manger ?

- Bonne idée Allen ! Et après on va déshabiller Lavi direct !

- A part ça tu n'es pas une perverse …

- Bon j'avoue, un peu, un tout petit peu, mais t'inquiète pas je me contrôle !

- Vraiment, murmura Allen.

- « Mouha ah ah ! Un peu beaucoup tu veux dire. »

- « Même pas vrai ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire, ce petit défi avec Lavi m'avais rouvert l'appétit, comme si quelques misérables pommes pouvaient me sustenter, franchement ! Arrivés au réfectoire je commandai des croissants au chocolats et Allen toutes sortes de gâteaux, certains même donc j'ignorai jusqu'à l'existence, cultivé le blandinet !

Nous nous installâmes a une table, j'avais recommencé a lancer de la nourriture a Tim ce qui deviendra certainement un sport nationale pour moi, a la différence cette fois que c'était ma propre nourriture que je lançai.

- Tu sais, si tu continues il ne va plus te laisser tranquille pendant les repas, me prévint Allen.

- T'inquiètes … Répondis-je en lançant un autre bout de croissant a Tim.

- Ton golem est vachement calme comparé a Timcanpy.

- C'est clair, on voit bien qu'ils ne sont pas du même fabriquant.

- Ton maître est un des cinq maréchaux ?

- Ouep, Cloud Nine. Et le tien ?

- Aussi, c'est Marian Cross.

- Quoi ?! T'es sérieux la ?

- Et bien, oui pourquoi ?

- Bah Marian Cross il est … il est …

- Spécial. Me termina Allen.

- Ouais.. J'ai du mal a croire que tu sois le disciple de quelqu'un comme lui.

- Marian Cross était, d'après Cloud, un pervers alcoolique en puissance, c'était quasi inconcevable qu'Allen est put être le disciple de ce type !

- Honnêtement moi aussi, soupira t-il. Tu l'a déjà rencontré ?

- Non mais Cloud m'a quelque fois parlé de lui, elle me disait de me méfier de lui, que si je le rencontrais je ne devais jamais rester seule avec lui, ce genre de trucs ..

- Elle a bien raison, ce type est vraiment .. Brhh, je n'ose même pas y penser .

Je souris, et mordis dans mon croissant, finalement j'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur Cloud, oui, vraiment beaucoup de chance …

Les souvenirs du jours ou l'on c'était rencontrées, ou plutôt ou elle m'avait trouvée, me revint en tête. Si mon chemin n'avait pas croisé le sien je serai sans doute morte et enterrée a l'heure qu'il est.

Une boule ce forma dans ma gorge au souvenir de ce fameux jour, je chassais ces mauvaises pensées en regardant autour de moi, il était presque 17 heure et le réfectoire commençait a ce remplir doucement, principalement des scientifiques, je reportai mon regard sur la table et sur Allen.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa joue gauche, le tatouage en forme d'étoile qui descendait sur son front son œil et sa joue m'intriguais, je me demandais ce que ça signifiait.

- « C'est une malédiction.» Intervint mon arme. «Certainement faite pars un akuma.»

- « Une malédiction ? Comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

- « Je te rappelle que je suis une innocence, donc les akumas, la matière noir, les malédictions et autre ça me connaît.»

- « Ah oui c'est vrai, hé hé.»

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur sa cicatrice, Allen s'en aperçut, il arrêta soudain de manger et porta sa main a son œil gauche. Je n'avais posé aucune question, mon regard avait suffi, je détournais les yeux et vis que j'avais fini tous mes croissants. Quelque minutes passèrent sans que ni lui ni moi ne brisions le silence qui c'était installé, je relevais les yeux pour le voir, il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de son œil et il semblait déprimé.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je doucement, j'avais a présent peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en fixant sa cicatrice .

- Oui, oui tout va bien ! Répondit-il en reposant sa main sur la table et me sourit.

- Je n'en n'étais pas convaincue, cette histoire de malédiction devait être un sujet très sensible.

- « Tu m'étonnes que c'est un sujet sensible, ceux qui sont victimes d'un maléfice de ce genre sont ceux qui ont eu affaire avec un akuma ou le Comte, voire même les deux. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Si un jour un copain a toi te ramène a la vie dans un akuma, je pense que tu ne serais pas très contente, et bien l'akuma que le blandinet a crée devait être particulièrement énerver car il l'a maudit !»

- « Maudit ?! Et elle consiste en quoi cette malédiction ? »

- « Aucune idée, les gens qui survivent a une rencontre avec le Comte sont extrêmement rares voir même inexistants et la malédiction est sûrement différente pour chaque individu, alors si tu veux le savoir ma grande tu n'a qu'a le lui demander.»

- « ça va pas, vu sa réaction quand j'ai regarder un peu trop longtemps sa marque je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je lui pose la question. »

- « Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que les gens apprécient ou pas ?» Demanda sournoisement mon arme anti-akuma.

- « Depuis que je vais devoir rester a la citadelle un bon bout de temps !» Répliquai-je.

- « Grrr, maudite Cloud .. » Susurra mon innocence.

- « Hey un peu de respect pour celle qui nous a sauvé la vie ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, pardon.. »

Revenant a la réalité je vis que le maudit en face de moi avait aussi fini ses gâteaux, il semblait perdu dans ses pensés et fixait un point invisible dans son assiette.

- Tu veux d'autres gâteaux ? Demandai-je.

Allen sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête vers moi, décidément des qu'on parle de nourriture avec lui … quand l'appétit va tout va !

- Heu, non merci Leila, répondit-il, je crois que je vais y aller, excuses moi.

Sa réponse m'étonna beaucoup, lui qui avait toujours faim .. Il ce leva, me dit au revoir et sortit du réfectoire Timcanpy sur ses talons, il avait une petite mine et je ne savais pas si c'était de ma faute, en fixant sa cicatrise.

Tous en ramassant quelques miettes qui traînaient sur la table, je regardais distraitement autour de moi les gens qui s'installaient pour manger, certains qui passaient près de ma table me regardaient bizarrement, je les ignorais, j'avais l'habitude.

Soudain un raclement de gorge tout près de moi me fit tourner la tête, Lenalee ce trouvait a coté de moi, tout sourire, un plateau a la main, je ne l'avais même pas sentie approcher.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ouais, si tu veux.

Elle s'installa donc en face de moi, la ou ce trouvait Allen il y a quelques minutes, Lenalee avait dans sont assiette une portion ridicule de macaronis.

- Tiens, Allen-kun n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Lenalee en commencent a manger ses macaronis.

- Il est parti il y a quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives.

- Et il t'a laissée toute seule ?!

Je ne répondis pas et caressai les ailes d'Altair qui s'était posé sur la table devant moi.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

- Je sais pas ..

- Racontes ?! Insista couette-couette.

Elle avait l'air de vraiment s'intéresser alors je lui racontai vaguement les événements pour ne pas qu'elle me harcèle.

- Je vois .. dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Cette marque a toujours était un sujet quasi tabou pour lui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça lui passera.

- Si tu le dis ..

Lenalee sourit puis recommença a manger, il se passa quelques minutes avant que Johnny et Tap, sortis de leur labo pour manger, ne viennent ce joindre a nous. Johnny m'informa que mon uniforme serai bientôt prêt, puis nous discutâmes du travail infernal que Komui donnait aux scientifiques, les pauvres, a leurs places cela ferai longtemps que j'aurais étripé le grand intendant ..

- Alors comme ça tu as provoqué Lavi au poker ? Me demanda Tap.

- Les nouvelles vont vites a ce que je vois ..

- C'est pour quand ? Demanda Johnny.

- Ce soir 20 heure ici même.

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. Murmura Lenalee pensivement.

- Mais si ! Quoi de mieux qu'un bon strip-poker pour s'intégrer ! Ris-je.

- Strip-poker !? S'exclama Lenalee visiblement choquée.

Elle l'avait crié si fort que beaucoup de personnes des tables environnantes ce retournèrent et nous fixèrent étrangement, Couette-couette rougit violemment et j'éclatai de rire devant ce spectacle, ce qui attira encore plus de regards, j'essayai tant bien que mal de maîtriser mon fou rire en voyant que cela ne faisait rire que moi, voilà, mon premier grand moment de solitude a la citadelle. Je réussis quand même a ma calmer un peu devant le regard assassin de Lenalee, mais j'eus beaucoup de mal a reprendre mon sérieux.

- Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée … Râla Couette-couette en croisant les bras. Et si tu perdais ?

- Et si je gagne !? Il m'a cherchée, il m'a trouvée, et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ..

- On te soutiendra Leila ! Me dit amicalement Johnny.

- Merci ! Répondis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Tiens voici Reever, intervint Tap.

En effet le commandant Reever les bras chargés de documents ce dirigea vers nous.

- Enfin je vous trouve ! Leila, le grand intendant voudrait te voire. Dit-il quand il fut arriver a hauteur de notre table.

- Encore, ça fait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui, m'exclamai-je. Il veut quoi cette fois ?

- Désolé, je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais, cela a un rapport avec ton maître, il l'avait au téléphone quand il m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

- «Aie, tu crois qu'elle … » Dit mon innocence.

- «Je ne sais pas, mais on va bientôt le savoir »

- Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, soupirais-je en me levant de table.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa Lenalee.

- Non merci je connais la route maintenant, finis plutôt de manger.

Je saluai Tap et Johnny puis suivis Reever.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Demandais-je a Reever en le voyant galérer avec sa pile de dossier.

- Non merci Leila, Komui t'attend, va y, moi je vais a la bibliothèque.

- D'accord, bonne chance.

- Bonne chance avec Komui. Répondit-il.

Sans demander mon reste je me dirigeai vers le bureau du grand intendant, une fois arrivée je toquai et entrai, Komui était assis derrière son bureau le téléphone collé a l'oreille, il me fit un signe de la main pour que je m'assois sur le canapé en face de son bureau, je m'assis et attendis en croisant les bras. Komui nota plusieurs choses sur une feuille qui ce trouver sur son bureau puis il prit la parole.

- Désolé de te faire revenir mais Cloud voudrais te parler, dit-il en me tendant le téléphone. Je vais régler quelques petites choses et je reviens.

Sans broncher je hochai la tête et me levai pour prendre le téléphone, puis Komui sortit de la pièce.

- Allô !?

- Allô, Leila ?! Dit la voix de mon maître. Comment vas tu ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Bien aussi, je suis contente de t'entendre, tout ce passe bien ?

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Cloud. Répondis-je en souriant.

Déjà lorsque j'étais sa disciple elle s'inquiétait quand je partais seule quelques jours alors maintenant que j'étais partie pour de bon ( et contre mon grée, je tiens a le préciser) ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

- Racontes, tu t'entends bien avec les autres exorcistes ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ouais ça va, il y a quand même des gens bizarres …

- C'est vrai, mais ça ne devrais pas te changer de d'habitude ! Rit-elle.

- Cloud pourquoi vous m'avez envoyée ici ? Murmurai-je en regardant autour de moi s'il n'y avait personne pour m'entendre.

- On en a déjà parlé Leila, soupira t-elle, pour que tu deviennes une exorciste a part entière.

- Bah j'aurai préféré revenir après avoir été recensée, il y a trop de monde …

- Tant mieux, comme ça tu vas apprendre a vivre en société, ce n'est pas bon pour une jeune fille de ton age de rester sur les routes comme ça, fais des efforts d'intégration, ne fais pas trop de bêtises et tout ce passera bien, c'est un peu comme si tu entrai dans une nouvelle école.

- Je peux pas plutôt prendre des cours par correspondance ? Et puis j'ai pratiquement jamais été a l'école …

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible Leila, rit mon maître. Il paraît que tu as provoqué au poker le bookman junior ?!

- Déjà au courant .. Comment vous l'avez su ?

- C'est Komui qui me la dit, il m'a d'ailleurs paru bien amusé !

- Et comment il est au courant lui ! Maître, vous lui avez parlé de mon innocence ?

Elle prit un petit temps de réflexion avant de ma répondre.

- Non, mais tu devras tôt ou tard le lui dire, ou du moins, en parler avec Hevlaska.

- « Oh non pas la pieuvre .. » Gémit mon innocence.

- Mouais, peut être, tôt ou tard ... Maugréai-je.

- Tôt de préférence Leila, c'est pas comme si toutes les innocences parlaient a leurs compatibles en plus tu es symbiotique, on ne sait pas ce que sa cache.

Je savais très bien ou elle voulait en venir, mais je refusais d'y penser.

- Bon, maître, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un Bookman a déplumer.

- Leila !

- Bah quoi ? C'est vous même qui m'avez dit que je devais m'intégrer !

- Oui mais .. Oh et puis zut, vas-y ! Me dit-elle en soupirant. Évite quand même que ce soit toi qui te retrouve déplumée...

- Vous inquiétez pas, je me débrouille au poker, et vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir. Au revoir !

- Au revoir, et je rappellerai !

- Je compte sur vous.

Je mis fin a la conversation en raccrochant, j'espérais bien qu'elle allais me rappeler car elle me manquait beaucoup. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes que j'appréciais et respectais vraiment et pour qui j'étais prête a donner ma vie, je lui devais bien cela.

**Voila voila ! Bien ? Pas bien ? Des avis ? Des questions ? Des Suggestions ? Je vous attends, et a bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! **


End file.
